Hold On, We're Going Home
Hold On, We're Going On is the third episode of Season 1 and was posted on the Degrassi Wiki on August 30th 2013 Summary/Promo With Day Camp over, and one of his friends dead, Adam, Matt discovers that his life is seriously messed up. Also, Ellie's first day as a teacher isn't as good as expected. Plot 1 My first week of school was a disaster. As I am trying to get used to the fact that Adam Torres is gone. Drew Torres, on the other hand, is a sad maniac. He stripped and jumped into a kiddie pool today. I don't know what that was supposed to mean, but, I was just as shocked as Cancer-Free Clare Edwards. After all these major life changing moments I'm ready for some normal school time. Also, my best friend Tom came out in Paris. I'm cool with that, as long as he doesn't crush on me! Plot 2 (Ellie walks up to the classroom) Ellie: O.K. everyone! Turn on your computers everyone! Dave: Why? I thought this was writing? Connor: Yeah! Ellie: People, typing is easier, so do it before I hand out detentions! Dave: And we are supposed to listen to you? Ellie: Who do you think you are? Some Dave. Well you can go be Dave in detention! Dave: Ugh, I hate you already. (Ellie starts tearing a bit) Ellie: Ugh! (She walks out of the class) Connor: Nice going Dave. Sally: I'm serious, you went low, like really low Dave: What, like you and sex? Sally: You really have no heart, do you. Clare: Yeah, Dave you suck Plot 1 I just had a class with a new teacher, Ellie Nash. This kid named Dave was being a real jack ass though. Everyone was mad at him. He got suspended in the second school week. He is 2 years older than me though. Anyway, I get my lunch, and sit down next to Tom. Apparently he made a new friend, Winston. But Winstons friends hate Tom. Anyway, suddenly I can't breathe. I drop on my knees. Everything goes black. When I wake up. I am sitting in the nurses office. My mother is with me. I am taken to the doctor. But on the way there, I start to feel dizzy again. I can't even think. What is wrong with me. All of a sudden, I think back to that moment. When I see Adam take the car keys. When I see him drive off. I didn't even ask where he was going. This is my fault. But that is all I can remember. I fall asleep, into a deep one. Plot 2 (Sally walks up to Ellie in the classroom( Sally: Mrs. Nash? Ellie: Please, call me Ellie. Sally: Okay, Ellie. I just want to apoligize for my classmates. Ellie: You shouldn't be apoligizing. Sally: I know, I just fell bad. (She reaches out to shake Ellie's Hand. Suddenly her sleeve falls back, and her scars are shown. Ellie: Is that? Sally: Um, I have to go. Ellie: No wait! (Sally leaves) Ellie: If only she knew. Plot 1 I wake up in the hospital. I don't even know why I am here. I wake up and see my mom, a doctor, and Eli Goldworthy. WHY is Eli here, I ask. My mom says that he can help me out. I don't know why. I ask what is wrong with me. The doctor says that I have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Then to top it off, my mom tells me that I am bipolar. Eli says, that it isn't so severe as him, since he didn't crash a car into a wall. I ask if I can go home. My mom tells me that we are going home now. Everything is clear now. Why I stormed out really angry to Ajax. Why I am always in a bad mood. Everything is clear, finally. I get up, and go home. Plot 2 (Ellie is looking for Sally) Ellie: Hi have you seen Sally? Connor: Um, no Mrs. Nash. Sorry. Ellie: It's OK. (She walks on) Ellie: Argh, where is she. Sally: Mrs. Nash? (She is in an empty classroom. Ellie walks in with her) (She closes the door) Ellie: Um, I wanted to talk to you about your arm. Sally: Please, don't make me do this. Ellie: No, wait. (Ellie shows Sally her arm) Ellie: I used to do it too. Sally: Why, were you bullied? Ellie: No, but let's just say, my family situation was messed up. Sally: But you don't anymore? Ellie: No, I spoke to a guidance councelor, after my friend Paige told me to do that. Sally: You think I should talk to Mrs. Soviet? Ellie: I think you should. Sally: Then I will, Mrs. Nash. Thanks Plot 1 Well this interesting day is over. So, now it is the next school day. I really want to go to school, I need to readjust, get used to taking meds. Eli may have graduated, but he can still help me. I'm glad that now I know what is wrong with me. Plot 2 Sally: Mrs. Soviet? Mrs. Soviet: Hi, Sally. Ellie told me you were coming. Sally: Yes because I need to talk to you. Mrs. Soviet.: Well, I'm all ears. Sally: Well, it all started at a party... Plot 1 I am in the classroom. Mrs. Kwan is holding another boring lecture. Are my meds working? Will I be ok? These are all questions I don't even know the answers to, but at least I have a bunch of support... Trivia This Episode is named after 'Just Hold On, We're Going Home' by Jimmy Brooks, I mean Drake. This episode is A Exceptionally Short one, because it only has 2 plots, not 3 This is the First Appearence of Drew, Clare, Dave and Eli This is the final Appearence of Adam (He crashed his car) Matt is revealed to be bipolar. Coming Up: Crazy Kids: Degrassi Takes The South (1/3) In this special 3 parter, The Degrassi Students, head to the southern states of the U.S. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes